


Retelling

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen, vague reference to Glorfindel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Erestor’s initial reaction was to leave it, until he realized it was their own fault.





	Retelling

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - O64 prompts:  
> \- "And the party got started..."  
> \- 4 Words: heroes, recluse, ten, initial

Tales of old heroes were often told in the hall of fire. It was therefore no surprise that one whose end had been so horrific had become a recluse upon returning to Middle-Earth. Not ten days he’d dined in the hall before lord Elrond had granted him permission to dine alone.

Erestor’s initial reaction was to leave it, until he realized it was their own fault.

This is why after another week of letting Glorfindel dine alone, Erestor fetched him and asked him to join them, having made sure no one would bring up someone’s death at the table again.


End file.
